Ich hätte es sein sollen
by HappyHicks
Summary: Vor Jahren hatte er sie einmal geliebt. Verdammt, er liebte sie immernoch. Es war eine schlechte Ausgangsposition für den jungen Uchiha. Doch er wäre kein Uchiha, wenn er keine Lösung hätte." SasuHina//NaruHina
1. Wir hatten den Moment

Vor Jahren hatte er sie einmal geliebt.

Sasuke war jung gewesen, vielleicht gerade jung genug, um Liebe fühlen zu können, aber nicht alt genug, um sie zu begreifen und benennen. Er wusste nur, dass er sie wiedersehen wollte. Als der Tag sich dem Ende zuneigte, bat er sie, ihm ihren Namen zu nennen. Er bekam eine leise, schüchterne Antwort zurück. "Hyuuga Hinata." Er nickte, lachte - was er damals noch konnte - und verabschiedete sich.

Im Nachhinein war es Sasuke so vorgekommen, als wären sie diesen Sommer jeden Tag gemeinsam draußen gewesen und hätten gespielt. In Wahrheit war es nur vielleicht drei Mal gewesen - das Gehirn potenziert Glück nur einfach nur zu leicht.

Als der Herbst kam, verbot Hinatas Vater ihr, Sasuke zu sehen, warum, war nicht ganz klar, und als im nächsten Frühjahr der Schnee schmolz, hatte Sasuke es aufgegeben, nach ihr zu fragen, vermutlich, weil er dachte, er sei ihr egal. Aber er behielt ihr schüchternes Lächeln im Herzen, für die kalten Tage, insbesondere die, die ein paar Jahre darauf folgten.

In der Akademie vermied er es, mit ihr zu reden, und sie traute sich nicht, ihn anzusprechen, also blieben beide stumm. Und doch tat es Sasuke ein bisschen weh, als er Hinatas Zuneigung für Naruto aufkeimen sah. Ein weiterer Grund, ihn zu seinem Rivalen zu machen. Wenn nur Sakura, diese ewige Klette, nicht gewesen wäre. Immer, wenn er sich in Gedanken in Hinatas Augen verlieren wollte, musste sie loskreischen.

In dem Glauben, nichts zurückzulassen, tat es ihm kaum weh, Konoha zu verlassen. Was ließ er schon hinter sich? Eine Horde von Mädchen, die sich ständig an seine Fersen hefteten. Ein Team mit einem dieser Mädchen, einem schrulligen Sensei und schließlich seinem besten Freund und größten Feind, in den das einzige Mädchen, das er jemals wirklich gemocht hatte, verliebt war.

Es sollten vier Jahre vergehen, bis er wieder den Boden der Stadt betrat, und als er sie sah, schlug sein Herz schneller, und nun wusste er, war er hinter sich gelassen hatte. Er hatte damals aufgegeben, in dem Glauben, nicht gegen Naruto gewinnen zu können, und auch jetzt sah es so aus, als würde er klein beigeben müssen. Naruto und Hinata waren ein Paar, anscheinend hatte sie ihm ihre Liebe gestanden. Sasuke wünschte, er wäre damals geblieben, um diese Worte für sich hören zu können.

Verdammt, er liebte sie immernoch.

Es war eine schlechte Ausgangsposition für den jungen Uchiha.

Doch er wäre kein Uchiha, wenn er keine Lösung hätte.

---

Kap. 1

Hinata lächelte in sich hinein. Es gab doch nichts schöneres als einen freien Tag, auch wenn Naruto auf einer Mission war. Ziellos schlenderte sie durch die Stadt, und gerade bei der Überlegung, was sie heute abend kochen sollte, trat Sasuke Uchiha aus einem Haus.

Hinata zuckte innerlich zusammen. Sie mochte es nicht, Sasuke zu begegnen, das hatte sich in den vergangenen drei Monaten nicht geändert. Doch was sollte sie tun? Einfach vorbeigehen? Aber das war unhöflich, also musste sie wohl oder übel grüßen. Mit schnellen Schritten zog sie an ihm vorbei und murmelte schüchtern ein kurzes "Hallo". Sasuke hingegen sagte mit klarer, deutlicher Stimme: "Hallo, Hinata." Er ging ihr nicht nach, fügte nur etwas lauter hinzu: "Wie kommt es, dass du nicht mit mir redest?" Sie drehte sich nun langsam um. "Was denn reden?" Sasuke musste sich bei ihrem Anblick zusammenreißen. "Nun ja, immerhin bin ich Narutos bester Freund und du seine Freundin. Da ist es unvermeidbar, dass wir mal miteinander reden, und ich denke mir, dasnn sollten wir es lieber früher als später machen." Er versuchte zu lächeln. "Hör zu, Sasuke..." versuchte Hinata ihm zu erklären, dass sie nicht einfach so miteinander sprechen konnten, doch bevor sie weiterreden konnte, hatte Sasuke sie bereits in eine kleine Straßennische gezogen. Gottverdammte Ninjaausbildung.

Sie standen dort, Hinata an die Wand gedrückt, Sasuke direkt vor ihr. Sie ihm in die Augen sehen, und versank fast darin. Doch sie schüttelte die Gedanken, die sie gehabt hatte, hastig ab, und versuchte zu schreien, bekam aber nur ein "Sasuke... lass mich..." heraus.

Sasukes Blick war trotzig, und er kam ihrem Gesicht näher. "Und wenn ich nicht will?" fragte er mit forderndem Unterton. "Nein... bitte..." Sasuke kam ihr noch näher, und nahm ihr jede Freiheit.

Im Nachhinein dachte sie, wie dumm sie doch gewesen war. Sie hätte ihn treten, oder noch besser die Zunge abbeißen sollen, aber im Grunde war sie machtlos gewesen, das war ihr klar.

Sie spürte, wie Sasuke die letzen Zentimeter zwischen den beiden verschloß und seine Lippen auf ihre legte.

Und so sehr sie sich auch dafür hasste - sie genoß diesen Kuss. Das Gefühl, das Sasuke ihr gab, war viel stärker als alles, was Naruto sie fühlen lassen konnte, und sie wünschte sich, es würde nie enden. Irgendwann zog Sasuke sein Gesicht zurück, und sah eine vollkommen verwirrte, eingeschüchterte Hinata, die ihn noch einige Momente lang fassungslos anstarrte und dann davonstürmte.

Er wusste, dass sie weinen würde, und hasste sich selbst dafür. Aber er hatte sich nicht zurückhalten können.

Am Abend, als er im Bett lag, musste er immernoch lächeln. Auf diesen Moment hatte er Jahre gewartet, und ihn sich immer wieder in seinen Träumen ausgemalt, doch nichts kam an die Realität heran.


	2. They All Fall Dead

Hinata wachte mit einem unglaublichen Kopfschmerz auf, der ihr - zum Glück - sämtliche Erinnerungen an den letzten Tag nahmen. Erst beim Teekochen hatte sie sich soweit gesammelt, dass sie sich an Sasukes Aktion erinnerte. 'Ach Quatsch, das hast du geträumt...' schoß es ihr durch den Kopf, aber - warum sollte sie von soetwas träumen? Sie nahm Tasse und Teekanne, um es sich auf der Veranda gemütlich zu machen, und drehte sich um. Sekunden später zerschellte die Teetasse auf den weißen Küchenfliesen. Sasuke saß seelenruhig auf dem Fensterbrett. "Hallo."

"Verdammt... Sasuke, was machst du hier? Geh... geh bitte!" Er erhob sich mit der Leichtigkeit einer eleganten Katze und strich seine Kleider glatt. "Nein. Wir müssen reden. Über gestern." Sie vermied es, ihn anzusehen, und blickte stattdessen beim Reden auf ihre Fingernägel. "Was gibt es da schon zu reden? Du hast mich bedrängt. Lass das." Sasukes Gesicht wurde nachdenklich. Er setzte einige Male zum Sprechen an, wusste aber anscheinend nicht, was er sagen wollte, deshalb meinte er nur: "Ich wollte dir auf keinen Fall irgendwie Angst einjagen. Du hast mich nur völlig aus der Fassung gebracht."

"Sasuke, geh!" Diesmal klang es ernst.

"Nein."

Sasuke war zweieinhalb Jahren bei einem der besten Ninjas seiner Generation gewesen und hatte dort trainiert - allerdings kaum darüber nachgedacht, was die anderen in dieser Zeit gemacht hatten. Auch die kleine, zarte Hinata hatte sich in nicht nur einer Sicht weiterentwickelt. Bei jemandem, der nicht jeden Tag gegen starke Gegner antrat, hätte ihr gut platzierter Tritt wohl etwas ausgemacht, Sasuke jedoch hielt einfach ihren Fuß auf halbem Weg fest. Und er besaß die unglaubliche Dreistigkein, sie an ihrem Bein zu sich heranzuziehen. "Hör zu", wisperte er kaum hörbar, "du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass dir unser Kuss gestern nichts bedeutet hätte."

Verdammt, der Junge schien sie völlig unter Kontrolle zu haben. Er zog ihr Kinn zu sich und küsste sie wieder, diesmal mit einer stürmischen Intensität, die Hinatas Gedanken einfach wegfegte. Sie ließ es einfach geschehen, genoß es, und erwiderte begierig den Kuss, als müsse sie zerspringen.

Knapp zwei Stunden später saß Sasuke Uchiha im Bett seines besten Freundes und sah ohne Reue Hinata beim Schlafen zu. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Bisher hatte er nur gedacht, es sei körperliche Begierde gewesen, die ihn zu Hinata hinzog, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass seine alten Gefühle wieder aufgeflammt waren. Er liebte dieses Mädchen so sehr. Er hatte es immer getan, auch wenn er es hatte verdrängen wollen.

Er strich ihr sanft über das lange Haar, das ihren Rücken bedeckte. Nach einer Weile regte sie sich, verwirrt sah sie auf. "Was machst du noch hier?" Sasukes Gesicht wurde düster. "Dachtest du, ich bin einer von der Sorte, die sofort verschwinden?" Gut, er war immer einer von dieser Sorte gewesen, bis heute. "Oh Gott. Wir haben ...es... getan. In Narutos Bett..." Sie sah traurig auf den Nachtisch, auf dem ein Stapel Zeitschriften und ein Foto von Narutos Vater standen, und begriff, was sie angerichtet hatte. Der Tränenkloß kratzte ihr im Hals. Als die ersten Tränen fielen, warf sie Sasuke einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. Dieser blickte betreten in eine andere Richtung.

Hinata liebte Naruto. Das war ihm genau so wie ihr selbst völlig klar.

'Soll ich... oder soll ich nicht...?' Wahrheit gegen Lüge.

Eine Lüge konnte ihre Liebe zerstören. Die Wahrheit ebenso. Auch wenn es ihr richtiger erschien...

Sie wandte sich wieder zu Sasuke. "Naruto wird nie davon erfahren." Er nickte kaum merklich. Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich aber.

"Darf ich dir noch etwas sagen?"

"Wenn es sein muss."

"Ich weiß, du liebst Naruto. Das steht außer Frage. Aber ich bin in dich verliebt - das wollte ich dir schon vorher sagen. Ich liebe dich schon seit wir klein sind, und zwar so sehr, dass ich Naruto am liebsten umbringen würde, meinen besten Freund. Ich werde es nicht tun, weil es dir das Herz bräche." Er hielt kurz inne. "Aber ich habe auch deine anderen Gefühle bemerkt. Ich bin kein so kalter Klotz wie alle denken. Nein. Du fülst etwas starkes für mich, und auch wenn du am Tage mit Naruto händchenhaltend durch die Straßen geht, weiß ich, dass du nachts davon träumst, mit mir im Bett zu liegen... Ich bin das, was du immer wolltest, und es könnte soviel mehr sein, als du denkst."

Es war eine lange Rede für einen Uchiha. Hinata war vollkommen perplex und Sasuke verschwand so schnell er konnte. Hinata sah ihm nach. Wäre er noch da gewesen, hätte sie alles abgestritten, aber im Grunde stimmte alles. Wie konnte er sie nur so gut kennen?

Der Nachmittag brachte Narutos Rückkehr mit sich. Hinata wollte sich sammeln. Sie räumte auf, wusch ab und bemühte sich, eine fröhliche Miene aufzusetzen, als sie den Schlüssel sich in der Tür umdrehen hörte.

"Hinata!" Naruto stürmte auf sie zu, hob sie hoch, wirbelte sie durch die Luft, küsste sie, ohne zu wissen, dass er ihr schlechtes Gewissen damit nur verschlimmerte. In einer Tour erzählte er von der Mission - nichts besonderes - fragte nach ihrem Befinden und freute sich über den Zustand der Wohnung. "Leider muss ich dich enttäuschen, ab morgen wird's hier wieder aussehen wie im Schweinestall!", meinte er grinsend, während Hinata Ramen für sie beide aufgoß. Später saßen sie auf dem Sofa, sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß gelegt und sie begannen sich zu küssen. Naruto war stürmisch, und doch zärtlich, er ließ ihr Zeit... Er war zu nett. Hinata spürte, wie ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Schnell löste sie sich von Naruto und setzte sich auf. "Hinata! Was ist denn?" Naruto war so besorgt. 'Warum kannst du mich nicht anschreien?', was Hinatas einziger Gedanke. "Du bist so lieb und nett, ich hab das gar nicht verdient!" rief sie aus. "Verdammt, Hinata, natürlich hast du es verdient! Warum solltest du es denn nicht verdienen?"

Sie wusste genau, dies war der Moment, wo sie es sagen müsste, jetzt oder nie. Aber sie brachte einfach kein Wort raus.

Wie feige sie doch war. Sie war Naruto nicht wert.

Hinata versuchte, soetwas wie ein Lächeln aufzusetzen.

"Ist schon gut. Ich bin nur so froh, dass du wieder da bist. Macht es dir aus, wenn ich heute nacht bei mir schlafe?" Die Enttäuschung stand Naruto ins Gesicht geschrieben, jedoch sagte er: "Nein... Ich glaube, du brauchst Zeit für dich." Sie war schon fast zur Tür raus, als er noch nach ihr rief: "Hinata?" Sie drehte sich um. "Ja?"

"Ich liebe dich." Er lächelte, verdammt nochmal.

Sie schluckte und lächelte zurück. "Ich dich auch."

Es war die Wahrheit.

Nachdem sie aus der Haustür getreten war, konnte sie ihren Tränen endlich freien Lauf lassen.


	3. Pictures He Drew

Hinata drehte sich auf die Seite und seufzte. Es waren nun Wochen seit ihrem ersten Kuss mit Sasuke vergangen, und auf jenen waren zu ihrem Entsetzen viele weitere gefolgt. Schon in der Nacht, als Naruto nach Hause gekommen war, war sie zu ihm gegangen. So ging es weiter - sie trafen sich im Verborgenen, wenn Naruto nicht da war oder bei Sasuke, auch wenn das gefährlich war. Es fühlte sich so gut und gleichzeitig so grauenhaft an. Sie rollte sich in die andere Richtung und sah direkt in Narutos friedlich schlafendes Gesicht. In Wahrheit war sie es nicht wert, hier liegen zu dürfen, neben dem wunderbarsten Mann der Welt. Schließlich hatte sie lange um seine Liebe kämpfen müssen: Probleme mir Sakura, Missverständnisse mit Kiba und natürlich der riesige Konflikt mit ihrem Vater.

Und er hatte auf sie gewartet.

Das Leben hätte so schön sein können.

Heute war Naruto zuhause und bei Sasuke war es aufgrund seiner Nachbarn zu gefährlich, also hatten sie sich an einem verlassenen Waldstück verabredet. Beide waren entschlossen, dem anderen heute etwas wichtiges zu sagen.

Wie üblich wollte Sasuke Hinata mit einem Kuss begrüßen, aber sie hielt ihn mit ausgestreckten Armen von sich weg, dann blickte sie zu Boden und flüsterte leise: "Ich kann das nicht mehr."

Sasuke lies sich auf die weiche, bemooste Walderde fallen und blickte zum Himmel, an Hinata vorbei. "Was kannst du nicht mehr?"

"Naruto hintergehen." Sie setzte sich ebenfalls. Sasuke sah durch ihre Worte verärgert aus. "Denkst du, mir fällt es leicht? Er ist immerhin mein bester Freund, mehr sogar, mein wahrer Bruder. Er hat mich gerettet und mir immer wieder einen Grund gegeben, härter zu trainieren. Aber ich liebe dich. Und ich bin bereit, die Schuldgefühle in Kauf zu nehmen, wenn das bedeutet, dass ich so mit dir zusammensein kann."

Ich liebe dich.

Hinata seufzte und setzte ein beinahe spöttisches Lächeln auf. Wie oft hatte sie diesen Satz jetzt schon aus seinem Mund gehört? Sie konnte es Sasuke nicht glauben.

Er mochte sie begehren... aber Liebe?

Nahm ein Uchiha sich nicht das, was er wollte, und lies es nach einiger Zeit fallen?

Sasuke schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten. "Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?"

Blitzschnell hatte er sich vor sie gekniet. Ihr Spott schlug in Verwunderung um, gepaart mit einer Spur Angst, als sie seinen aufgebrachten Blick sah.

"Ich liebe dich."

Es war die Wahrheit.

'Mehr als du weißt.' fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Nun war es an Hinata etwas zu sagen, aber sie blickte nur beschämt zum Boden und wurde rot.

"Werd jetzt nicht rot!" sagte der Uchiha, dann sanfter: "Sieh mich nur an."

Sie konnte nicht aufblicken.

"Du weißt, was ich für dich fühle, aber wenn du mich nicht auch liebst, hat es keinen Sinn, wenn wir und weiterhin sehen. Ein Wort von dir und ich werde dich nie wieder behelligen.

Also, sieh mir in die Augen und sag, dass du mich nicht liebst."

Den Blick nach unten gerichtet murmelte sie: "Ich ha- ... ich hass-..."

Sasuke wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte.

Er hob ihr Kinn, nun konnte sie direkt in seine Augen blicken.

"Ich liebe dich."

Er lächelte.

Das Lächeln wollte einfach nicht aus Sasukes Gesicht verschwinden.

Diverse Leute, darunter seine Teamkollegen, insbesondere Sakura, hatten ihn bereits darauf angesprochen - allerdings keine eindeutige Antwort bekommen. Besonders bei Naruto war er mit der Zeit übervorsichtig geworden, was seine Ausreden für's Zuspätkommen (früher undenkbar) anging. Als er wirklich ehrlich zu sich war, musste Sasuke feststellen, dass ihn eigentlich keine so großen Gewissensbisse plagten. Er hatte was er wollte, was er brauchte, was er liebte.

Und sie liebte ihn. Die letzten Wochen waren einfach wunderbar gewesen, so frei, aber bis gestern hatte er gedacht, Hinata würde ihn nur als Zeitvertreib, als Ausgleich sehen, vielleicht traf sie sich auch nur aus Mitleid mit ihm. Doch heute war alles anders. Er liebte sie und sie liebte ihn. Und seine kleinen Lügen, die würde sie ihm wohl verzeihen...

Zuhause angekommen stellte Sasuke ersteinmal fest, wie weit die Handwerker gekommen waren. Er hatte nach seiner Rückkehr nach Konoha beschlossen, eine neue Ärä zu beginnen und war deshalb zurück in sein Elternhaus, das alte Uchiha-Anwesen, gezogen. Allerdings war es definitiv renovierungsbedürftig.

Nachdem er alles für gut befunden hatte, schloss er sich in seinem Zimmer ein. Eine alte Angewohnheit, natürlich vollkommen unnötig, er lebte allein. Unter seinem Bett holte Sasuke einen alten, verstaubten Kasten hervor, bließ bedächtig den Staub vom Deckel und öffnete ihn vorsichtig.

Der Blick in den Kasten ließ darauf schließen, dass alle Gegenstände darin eine Bedeutung hatten, und auch wer Sasuke Uchiha, den einzigen Erben des mächtigen Uchihaclans und seine tragische Geschichte, nur flüchtig kannte, konnte sich etwas ausdenken.

Über allem lag eine Haarspange, die einmal, vor vielen Jahren, in Mikoto Uchihas Haaren gesteckt hatte.

Gleich daneben eine Konohaplakette... Das Zeichen war durchsgestrichen.

An dem Shuriken, der unter der Haarspange Platz gefunden hatte, klebte noch etwas vertrocknetes, dunkelrotes Blut von Itachi Uchiha, der die Waffe abgefangen hatte, als sein sechsjähriger Bruder damit beworfen worden war.

Eher deplaziert wirkte das älteste Stück, ein altes Uchihaamulett, von Generation zu Generation weitervererbt, so alt, dass der letzte, der seine Bedeutung gewusst hatte, seit Jahrhunderten tot war.

Doch unter alle dem das - für Sasuke - wertvollste, dessen Geschichte wohl keiner so recht deuten könnte, und die die es konnten, waren tot oder bevorzugten es, zu schweigen. Sanft zog Sasuke das Stück Papier unter den anderen Kleinoden hervor und sah es sich an.

Es war ein Bild, wie es nur ein Kleinkind malen konnte. Bunt, voller Leben, ohne Sorge um falsche Proportionen oder Deutungen. "Ehrlich". Das war das richtige Wort. Zwei Menschen waren gemalt, beide mit dunkelen Haaren, ein Mädchen, ein Junge, Hand in Hand, und beide ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht.

Sasuke schloß für einen Moment die Augen und wünschte sich, er könne die Zeit zurückdrehen und von Anfang an alles richtig machen.

Der nächste Tag war wieder warm und sonnig. Sasuke erwartete Hinata im Garten des alten Uchihaanwesens. Er war noch nicht wieder hergerichtet und wild und viele Blumen, die sein Vater früher hätte ausreißen lassen, hatten ihren Weg durch das Gestrüpp gefunden. Es wirkte beinahe verzaubernd.

So wie Hinata heute. Die Wangen leicht gerötet, die Augen weit geöffnet.

"Ich liebe dich." Jetzt wo es einmal ausgesprochen war, konnte sie kaum noch aufhören, es zu sagen. Und sie lachte. Sie hatte nie gelacht. Ihre Treffen hatten benahe etwas Melancholisches gehabt.

"Wie war es dort?" Sie strich ihm über die Wange. "Schrecklich!", lachte Sasuke. "Ein Haufen voll verrückter, machtgieriger Ninjas, ein zungenakrobatischer, selbsternannter Meister, und sein speichelleckender Leibdiener, mehr gab es da nicht." Ob sie wollte oder nicht, Hinata musste lachen. War Sasuke jemals witzig gewesen? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. "Gut, das ist nicht ganz alles. Sie ließen uns nicht gerade oft nach draußen, aber wenn, dann gingen wir zum See, der direkt am Dojo lag..." Gespannt hörte sie zu.

Sie lagen auf der Veranda und redeten lange. Im Grunde die ganze Zeit, bis Hinata plötzlich aufsprang. "Verdammt, ich bin zehn Minuten überfällig!" Sie wollte bereits losstürmen, aber Sasuke hielt sie fest. "Werde ich dich morgen sehen?", fragte er leise, aber eindringlich. Hinata biss sich auf die Lippen. In nächster Zeit würde es schwieriger werden, von Naruto wegzukommen. "Ich weiß nicht... ob es geht." Sie wollte sich losmachen, aber Sasukes Griff lockerte sich nicht. "Ich lasse dich nicht gehen, ehe ich eine klare Antwort bekomme." Verzweifelt reif Hinata aus: "Beim Kirschblütenfest! Triff' mich beim Kirschblütenfest!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie, als ob der dichte Garten sie einfach verschluckt hätte. "Ich werde da sein..." flüsterte Sasuke in die Dämmerung, als könne sie ihn noch hören.


	4. Everything Changes

Ein Meer aus Kirschblüten bedeckte Konohagakure und tauchte das Dorf in rosanes Licht. Nicht unbedingt Sasukes Lieblingszeit im Jahr, aber war nun nicht alles anders?

Das gleiche dachte Hinata, während sie sich Blumen in die Haare steckte. Dieses Jahr war in der Tat alles anders. Sie blickte sich selbst durch den Spiegel in die Augen und konnte ihren eigenen Blick nicht deuten. Dabei war sie doch heute abend perfekt - äußerlich.

Sie spürte Arm, die sich um ihre Taille schlangen, und einen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter. "Alles ist anders als sonst." flüsterte Naruto ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie auf die Wange.

Feuerwerk, Zuckerwatte, der süßliche Geruch von Kirschblüten in der Luft. Narutos Arm um ihre Taille. Leute, die ihr Komplimente machten, wie gut sie doch aussehe in ihrem violetten Kimono.

War nicht alles anders?

Unter all den Menschen suchten ihre Augen nur den einen, den, auf den es wirklich ankam. "Komm!" Naruto zog sie von Stand zu Stand. Jetzt war er zu einer Schießbude gelaufen und grinste sie an, griff nach einem Ball.

Er brauchte sieben Bälle, um die oberste Dose endlich zu treffen, und suchte einen Stoffhund aus. Spitzbübisches Lächeln. "'Für dich." Verdammt, warum musste er nur so nett sein? Hinata spürte einen Luftzug hinter sich. Er war hier.

War nicht alles anders?

Zum Glück konnte sie Naruto für einen Moment bei Shikamaru stehen lassen, und murmelte Sakura zu, sie müsse nur kurz mal eben auf die Toilette.

"Du hast mich lange warten lassen..." Es war ein liebevoller Tadel, den sie mit einer scherzhaften Entrüstung bedachte. "Ich muss mich doch noch um meine anderen Liebhaber kümmern!" Sie lachten beide, wohlwissend, dass es eigentlich eher zum Weinen war. Und auch in ihrem Kuss lag Traurigkeit, Sasuke merkte es sofort.

Er nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände, fragte: "Was ist los?" Entschlossen. "Er - er ist einfach zu lieb und freundlich!" brach es aus Hinata heraus. "Kann er es nicht merken, mich anschreien, beschimpfen, aus seinem Haus jagen, irgendwas? Warum tut er bloß diese ganzen unglaublich lieben Dinge, wegen derer ich DICH eigentlich vergessen sollte - es aber nicht kann?" Verwirrt, ausweichend schüttelte ihr Gegenüber den Kopf. "Wir haben doch nun schon so oft darüber geredet. Ich kann deine Gefühle verstehen. Du weißt, wenn du es willst, werde ich dir fernbleiben."

Aber sie hielt ihn fest. Küsste ihn. "Geh nicht."

Eine Stimme rief ihren Namen. "Bis später", flüsterte er noch, dann hastete er durch das Gebüsch.

War nicht alles anders?

Der Abend wurde zur reinsten Tortur und dennoch wunderbar. In der einen Sekunde war Hinata bei Naruto und den anderen, sah sich Tänze an, ging unter den blühenden Bäumen spazieren, probierte Leckerbissen, und in der nächsten stahl sie sich davon, wurde in einem günstigen Moment von einer Hand hinter einen Busch gezogen. Sie war sich beinahe sicher, irgendjemandem würde es auffallen, doch wie durch ein Wunder merkte niemand etwas, oder wenn, dann ließ sich derjenige nichts von seinen Beobachtungen anmerken.

Das Fest neigte sich dem Ende zu und bald war das große Feuerwerk, bei dem Hinata natürlich mit Naruto erscheinen musste, wenn sie nicht sofort einen Eklat riskieren wollte. Doch noch war sie in einer Umarmung von Sasuke gefangen, und es erweckte nicht den Anschein, als wolle er sie so bald loslassen. "Ich muss gehen..." "Nein." "Das Feuerwerk beginnt gleich. Siehst du nicht, die Akichimis bereiten schon alles vor." Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sie los. "Ich weiß. Aber komm später noch einmal hierher. Ich muss dich noch etwas fragen."

Sakura rief bereits von weitem nach ihr: "Schnell, Hinata, es beginnt gleich!" Naruto nahm sie in die Arme. Und wie sie dort standen, war klar, das heute, in dieser Nacht, etwas geschehen würde. Hinata sah sich um, Familien, Kinder, verliebte Paare. Kurenai mit dem kleinen Asuma an der Hand, daneben ihr neuer Freund, die Genins, Sakura und Lee, eng umschlungen.

Die erste Rakete stieg in die Luft, knallte, dann Stille. Der Regen aus bunten Funken spiegelte sich in aller Augen, die erstaunt über solche Schönheit weit geöffnet waren. Einen Moment hielt diese magische Stille, dann knallten die Raketen Schlag auf Schlag. Die Luft war erfüllt von Rauch und Licht, es war lärmig.

"Willst du mich heiraten?"

War nicht alles anders?

Sie lief, lief davon, ihre Sandalen klapperten und rutschten auf dem schlammigen Boden. Die Blumen, die in ihren Haaren gesteckt hatten, waren irgendwo auf die Erde gefallen. Der Saum ihres Kimonos war dreckig und nass, aber ihr war alles egal. Sie wollte nur weg.

Sie sah seinen Blick vor ihren Augen, bestürzt, verzweifelt, sie wusste, obwohl sie nicht zurück geblickt hatte, dass er ihr so hinterhergesehen haben musste. Hoffentlich hatten die anderen nichts gemerkt.

Sie bemerte die Lichter, die neben ihr schwach leuchteten, durch die Zweige hindurch. Natürlich, sie war an dem Schrein, in dem Sasuke auf sie wartete.

Sasuke war erschrocken, Hinata so zu sehen. Völlig aufgewühlt. Zuerst hielt er sie nur fest. Diese verdammten Uchihas, dachte er sich, die wissen, wie man mit Frauen umgeht. Sie können ihnen mit einem einzigen Blick Gänsehaut verschaffen, sie so küssen, dass sie den Verstand verlieren, sie sich mit einer Berührung winden lassen wie ein Schlangenbeschwörer seine Schlangen. Sie können sie mit einem Wort zum Weinen bringen und mit einer Bewegung das Herz brechen.

Aber sie können sie auch in ihren Armen halten und Trost spenden, wobei das die Fähigkeit ist, die der Clan die Jahrzehnte über fast verkümmern ließ. Aber sie ist immernoch da.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie damit herausrückte, was geschehen war. "...und dann bin ich weggerannt." schloss sie. Sasuke hatte während ihrer Erzählung den Blick abgewandt. Er sah verletzt aus, sie berührte ihn an der Schulter, er zuckte zusammen. "Was ist los?" Trauriges Lächeln. "Naruto ist mir mal wieder zuvorgekommen. Ich wollte dich auch etwas fragen. Aber ich lasse es lieber." Aufgeregt drängte sie ihn, zu reden, aber er lehnte ab, we wolle sie nicht überforedern,. Doch Hinata bat ihn flehentlich. "Ich will die Wahrheit wissen... Ich liebe in einem Leben voll Lügen. Sag wenigstens du die Wahrheit."

"Nun gut..." Er atmete tief durch, machte den Mund auf, schloss ihn wieder, und begann dann doch zu reden.

"Würdest du ihn für mich verlassen?"

Ohne ihr Gelegenheit zu geben, zu antworten, fuhr er fort. "Ich kann dir vieles, aber nicht alles geben, was er kann. Mein Vater war ein Tyrann, kein ehrbarer Hokage. Der Stammbaum meiner Familie ist mit Blutflecken übersäht. Aber...", nun hielt er inne. Hinata konnte ihre Verwunderung; doch sah sie ihm in die Augen und schenkte ihm das Lächeln, das er so liebte.

"Ich werde viel nachdenken."

War nicht alles anders?


	5. Weil wir doch Freunde sind

"Du wirst eine wunderschöne Braut."

Ino zupfte an Hinatas Kimono herum, und scheuchte die Verkäuferin weg, die ihr dabei helfen wollte. Schneeweiß war er, so wie Hinatas Haut. "Das passt perfekt zu dir. Ehrlich, du siehst großartig aus!"

"Ach..." meinte die Angesprochene nur abwesend. Sie verstand es nicht; warum musste ein Hochzeitskleid schon Monate vor der Hochzeit ausgesucht und anprobiert werden? Ino zufolge war das zwar "wichtig, hinterher stehst du ohne Kleid da", aber trotzdem... Sie fühlte sich einfach nicht wohl bei der Sache. Ino war allerdings Feuer und Flamme, man könnte meinen, es sei ihre Hochzeit.

"Und jetzt die Haare!" Wieder stieß sie die helfenden Hände der Verkäuferin weg. "Nein, ich stecke die Blumen allein, ich bin die Brautjungfer!" Sie lächelte Hinata zu. "Du darfst dich so glücklich schätzen... die große Liebe heiraten!" Doch Hinata schwieg. "Was bist du so still, bald ist deine Hochzeit da! Und du hast doch deinen Vater gesehen, es wird eine Hochzeit, wie Konoha sie nicht gesehen hat."

Hinata nickte nur, abwesend, in den Gedanken überall und nur nicht bei der Hochzeit.

Ino war erstaunt, und auf einmal weiteten sich ihre blauen Augen.

"Was ist nur los mit dir? Du nickst, als ginge dich hier nichts an."

Hinata riss sich aus ihrem Traum. "Doch, doch, schon. Ich dachte nur nach. Kann man den Obi wohl noch enger schnüren?"

Gerade, als sie sich erhoben hatte, um den Gürtel enger zu schnallen, klingelte die Ladentür.

Es war Sasuke.

Er würdigte Hinata keines Blickes, sondern ging schnurstracks an ihr vorbei zu Ino und hielt ihr eine Liste unter die Nase. "Hier, Naruto braucht noch für die Druckerei die Namen der Verwandten, und will wissen, ob die richtig sind. Deine Eltern sollen außerdem auch noch mal einen Termin abmachen, wir müssen über die Blumengestecke sprechen..." Während er noch einige andere Dinge mit Ino besprach, versank Hinata in dem Bild. Was würde sie dafür geben, hier ohne den weißen Obi zu stehen, und dafür neben ihm, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl, wenn man genau das hatte, was man immer so gewollt hatte, seit man jung war, unter genau den Bedingungen, die man gewünscht hatte, und einsehen musste, das es nur ein Trugbild war, wie naiv man gedacht hatte.

Aber das stimmte nicht. Sie liebte Naruto, ja, da war sie sich sicher. Sie hatte ihn immer geliebt... Aber sie wollte diesen ganzen Aufzug nicht. Keinen Kimono, keine Blumengestecke, Gästelisten, Kuchen und Bräuche. Am liebsten hätte sie es von sich gestoßen. Doch sie konnte nicht, dafür fehlte ihr die Kraft, denn sie war eingeengt und verschlossen, in ihrem Kleid und ihrem Leben.

"Ach, Ino, da ist noch etwas..." Ino lachte die ganze Zeit über schon und wirkte hysterisch; es war unverkennbar, was Sasukes Anwesenheit noch immer mit ihr anstellte. Nun ja, Hinata war nicht die einzige, die dem Uchiha verfallen war – andererseits war auch sie die einzige, der Sasuke verfallen war.

"Ich wollte dich fragen , ob du nicht meine Begleitung werden willst."

"Ja! Äh, ich meine, mich hat noch niemand gefragt, deshalb... gerne."

Es rauschte um Hinatas Ohren. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das war nicht fair! Sehnsüchtig sah sie, wie Sasuke nun Ino zur Verabschiedung auf die Wange küsste, und dabei sah Hinata direkt in die Augen.

Dieser Blick, der sie ratlos und sprachlos und himmelhochjauchzend und todestraurig gemacht hatte. Er verfehlte seine Wirkung nie. Er gab ihr gleichzeitig ein "Sieh, was du nicht haben wirst" und ein "Viel Glück und guten Weg".

Erschöpft, aber nicht unbedingt von der Anprobe schloss Hianata abends die Wohnungstür auf. Naruto stand direkt dahinter und küsste sie auf die Wange. "Hallo."

"Hallo." Sie versuchte, ohne ihn anzusehen, an ihm vorbeizukommen.

"Und? Wie war's? Hat Ino dich schon in den Wahnsinn getrieben?"

"Nein. ... Wir müssen reden."

Er lächelte jungenhaft und zerstrubbelte sein Haar, wie immer, wenn er verlegen war. "Natürlich! Was gibt es?"

Er ahnte nichts. Hinata selbst schon. Immer hin hatte sie lange nachgedacht, war den Weg nach Hause zu Fuß gegangen. es war dunkel draußen, und obwohl es Sommer war, bildete sie sich ein, Schneeflocken in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. Sie hatte nicht klar denken können, weil sie die ganze Zeit einen Blick vor ihren Augen gehabt hatte. Seinen Blick.

'Wenn ich einen Wunsch frei hätte, wäre es wohl, dass Schnee an einem Sommertag fällt.'

"Vielleicht haben wir uns geändert."Obwohl wir es nicht wollten. Vielleicht aber auch nicht, obwohl ich das wollte, weil es leichter für mich wäre.

"Du weißt, wie die Jahreszeiten. Es war Winter, aber der ist jetzt vorbei."

Falsch, vor dem langen Sommer kommt der Frühling, und der Sommer ist vorbei... in Wahrheit ist es der Winter, der kommt, kalt und lähmend wie immer.

"Es ist nicht immer Sonnenschein."Doch, wenn ich bei dir bin, schon. Wenn ich dich verlasse, gehe ich in die kalte Winternacht. Der Schnee glitzert vielleicht auf den ersten Blick, aber man rutscht aus und stolpert und niemand findet einen in der Dunkelheit, und man erfriert schließlich.

"Was willst du damit sagen?" Naruto sah fassungslos, bestürzt aus.

"Wir sind nicht mehr dieselben. Für uns gibt es nichts mehr, was uns hält. Es ist besser, wir beenden es."

Es tat so weh, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

"Es ist vorbei."


	6. Think Twice

Für Moment sah Naruto Hinata einfach nur bestürzt an.

"Wa.. was?"

"Ich habe gesagt... ich glaube... ich sagte... es ist vorbei..." Sie lief rot an, und musste fast selbst losweinen.

Hinata sah die Bestürzung in Narutos Augen, die Fassungslosigkeit, die Enttäuschung.

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen.

Wohin sollte sie gehen?

Vor ein paar Minuten hatte sie noch genau gewusst, zu wem sie wollte, an wessen Seite sie gehörte.

Aber jetzt graute ihr bei dem Gedanken, in seinen Armen zu liegen.

Nach Hause? Auf keinen Fall. Sie war schon froh gewesen, diesem Gefängnis zu entkommen, ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass dort vermutlich ihr Vater und ihre Schwester sitzen und alles wissen wollen würden.

Normalerweise wäre sie in so einer Situation zu Ino gegangen, schließlich war sie trotz ihres Rufes eine verdammt gute Freundin. Aber sie war es, die die Hochzeit organisiert hatte, und sich so engagiert und da reingehängt hatte. Sie war in die Idee von Naruto und Hinata als Paar verliebt, und Hinata verdankte ihr vieles. Und gerade deshalb konnte sie nicht ehrlich zu ihr sein.

Ihr blieb nur noch eins; mit jemandem reden, den sie weder sonderlich gut kannte, noch mochte - aber auch nicht hasste.

Sakuras müde Augen öffneten sich weit, als sie die völlig aufgelöste und den Tränen nahe Hinata vor der Tür stehen sah.

"Hallo... was ist denn los?"

Gehetzt blickte Hinata hinter sich.

"Kann ich reinkommen? Bitte?"

Sakura öffnete die Tür so weit, dass Hinata eintreten konnte.

"Entschuldige bitte", flüsterte diese, als sie ihre Jacke auszog, "dass ich so spät noch komme. Ich sehe, vermutlich wolltest du gleich ins Bett gehen. Oder habe ich dich etwa geweckt?" Sie blickte auf Sakuras lachsrosa Bademantel und ihre zerstrubbelten pinken Haare.

"Nein, nein. Ich wollte mir grad noch eine Tasse Milch warm machen, ist doch kein Problem. Sag mal, was ist eigentlich los?"

Doch Hinata rückte noch nicht mit der Sprache raus. Sobald sie mit jemandem zusammen war, den sie nicht kannte, fiel sie in ihre alten Muster zurück, wurde schüchtern, lief rot an. Aber sie bekam wenigstens ein paar Wörter raus, und sie wusste, sie würde mit irgendjemandem reden müssen, sonst würde sie explodieren.

"Wo ist Lee?"

Ein verträumtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Sakuras Gesicht.

"Er hatte heute einen anstrengenden Tag, er ist auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Musste ihn erstmal wecken, damit er wenigstens im Bett schläft."

Hinata rückte unsicher auf dem Stuhl, den Sakura ihr angeboten hatte, hin und her.

"Du liebst ihn, oder?"

"Natürlich, sonst würde ich ja nicht mein Leben mit ihm teilen und diese grässlichen Spandexanzüge ertragen."

"Und.. was ist mit Sasuke?"

Sakura schnaubte, aber nicht verächtlich, eher belustigt.

"Das ist vorbei. Ich meine, ich habe ihn wirklich geliebt, nicht nur für ihn geschwärmt. Bevor er wegging, kannte ich ihn gut, aber seit er wieder da ist... Ich weiß nicht. Wir haben keinen Draht mehr zueinander gefunden, obwohl mich etwas immer mit ihm verbinden wird... auf eine beängstigende Art und Weise. Aber nein, ich liebe ihn nicht mehr." Jetzt zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch. "Aber ich nehme mal nicht an, dass du spät abends zu mir gekommen bist, um mich zu fragen, ob ich immer noch in Sasuke veschossen bin."

Hinata lief rot an, wand sich, sprach es aber dann doch aus.

"Ich.. ich habe grad mit Naruto Schluss gemacht."

Sakuras Mund stand offen. "Hä? Warum denn? Hat er dich betrogen? Mit Sasuke? Oh mein Gott!"

Ihr Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Ah... ich glaube, ich verste- Moment. DU hast was mit Sasuke?"

Verschämt nickte Hinata und brach eine Sekunde später in Tränen aus.

Diese ganze über Wochen, Monate angesammelte Scham und die Zweifel brachen aus ihr raus, sie schluchzte und schrie und die Tränen spritzten ihr aus den Augen. Sie weinte, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr, und zur selben Zeit wünschte sie, sie könnte weitermachen und sich ewig schlecht fühlen, weil sie es verdient hatte, weil sie Narutos Herz gebrochen und ihn betrogen hatte und Sasuke falsche Hoffnungen gemacht hatte und weil sie beide liebte und nichts dafür konnte. (Gleichzeitig hoffte sie, Lee möge doch bitte einen sehr festen Schlaf haben.)

Sakura ließ sie eine Weile lang weinen und betrachtete nur das dunkle Haarbündel auf der Tischplatte. Dann kniete sie sich leise neben Hinata und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

"Sch, ganz ruhig. Komm erstmal wieder zu dir."

Hinata hob den Kopf von den Armen und blickte mit verheulten Augen auf Sakura.

"Aber... wie? Und wieso?"

"Ich... ich weiß es nicht."

Sie erzählte Sakura die ganze Geschichte, von ihrer ersten "Begegnung" mit Sasuke bis zum heutigen Abend. Sakura hörte aufmerksam zu, bis sie schließlich endete.

"Ich verstehe... also, du liebst Naruto und Sasuke kam nur so... vorbei?"

"Nein. Nein. Ich liebe sie. Sie beide. Als ich noch mit Naruto zusammen war, musste ich die ganze Zeit an Sasuke denken, und seit ich mit ihm Schluss gemacht habe, denke ich nur noch an Naruto. Ich habe ihn so vernachlässigt die letzten Monate, ihn vertröstet, und die Hochzeitssache war auch nur... ich weiß nicht. Um das wieder gut zu machen. Und jetzt denke ich an die ganzen lieben Dinge, die er gesagt oder getan hat."

Sakura rieb sich die Nase. Sie kannte ihre beiden alten Teamkameraden gut - sie wusste auch, dass sie beide das Hinata nie verzeihen würden.

Aber das sagte sie natürlich nicht.

"Hm. Bleib jetzt erstmal ganz ruhig. Du bist jetzt hier, und bis morgen früh wirst du schon mal gar nichts mehr machen. Aber das ändert nicht, dass du darüber nachdenken musst, was du tun sollst. Was sicher ist: du musst dich entweder für einen entscheiden oder für keinen der beiden. Und wenn dieser eine Naruto ist, dass rate ich dir, ihm nie, nie jemals etwas davon zu erzählen."

Hinata seufzte. "Ich weiß, ich muss mich entscheiden."

Sakura stand auf und zog Hinata hoch.

"Dafür hast du ja auch eine Nacht Zeit. Komm mit, du kannst auf der Couch schlafen." -

Sie lag lange wach, Tatsache war, dass sie so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen hatte.

Aber sie hatte eine Entscheidung gefällt, also stand sie auf und blickte durch das Wohnzimmer.

Es war warm, man konnte den Staub wirbeln sehen, das Sonnenlicht durchflutete den Raum.

Naruto öffnete die Tür erst nach dem dritten Klingeln. Hinata hätte auch aufschließen können, aber sie wollte, dass er ihr gleich in die Augen sah.

Man sah ihm an, dass er geweint hatte.

Aber Hinata musste sagen, was gesagt werden musste.

"...Hallo."

"Was... willst du hier."

Es war keine Frage.

"Dir etwas sagen. Nämlich... dass ich gestern Abend nicht ich selbst war. Ich glaube, ich bin einfach verwirrt gewesen wegen der Hochzeit, und allem drum und dran, und habe dabei uns beide aus den Augen verloren, ich habe vergessen, dass es um uns beide geht und-"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn er hatte sie schon an sich gezogen und sie geküsst.

Er wirbelte sie durch die Luft, durch den ganzen Raum, und auch hier flutete das licht, und beide merkten nicht, dass die Tür offen stand, denn dieser Moment war perfekt und Hinata dachte nur an Naruto, Naruto, Naruto...

"Hinata?"

Abrupt ließ Naruto Hinata auf den Boden ab. Im Türrahmen stand Sasuke und aus seinen Augen sprach Bestürzung, Verzweiflung, Enttäuschung. Sie kannte diesen Blick.

„ich dachte, ihr seid getrennt?"

Naruto sah von Hinata zu Sasuke, und nein, er war nicht dumm, er verstand.

Und jetzt sah er auch Hinata an.

"Du... du warst also verwirrt gestern Abend?" Wut mischte sich in seine Stimme. "Du hast uns beide aus den Augen verloren. Und du hast nicht etwa Schluss gemacht, weil..." Er begann zu schreien. "WEIL DU WAS MIT IHM HAST?"

Hinata lief eine stumme Träne die Wange herunter. Naruto schien das als Bestätigung zu reichen.

"Und du..." Sein Blick richtete sich auf Sasuke. "Du..."

Er stürzte sich auf ihn und drückte ihn an die Wand.

"HAST DU MIT IHR GESCHLAFEN? HAST DU?"

Doch das ließ Sasuke nicht mit sich machen. Er drückte Naruto von sich und schrie seinem besten Freund entgegen.

"JA, VERDAMMT, HABE ICH! DU VERDIENST SIE DOCH ÜBERHAUPT NICHT!"

Er schlug Naruto hart ins Gesicht, dass seine Nase blutete. Der wankte zurück und wischte sich das Blut von der Lippe. "Ich wusste, da ist irgendetwas. Ich wusste nur nicht, was..." Er sah nicht einmal in Hinatas Richtung.

Als hätten sie es geplant, stürzten die Jungen beide wieder aufeinander, nun bewegten sie sich immer weiter auf den Ausgang zu. Sie schlugen sich und liefen die Treppe runter, und Hinata lief ihnen hinterher und weinte und wusste, dass das ihre Schuld war.


End file.
